no mater who you are, I still love you
by torn heart of moonshadow
Summary: mikan just discover the truth about her family, and she have to go overseas to meet them. this is a gundam seed and gakuen alice cross over
1. Chapter 1

What will happen if the characters from Gundam seed and Gakuen Alice have connections to each other? And what if Our heroine is related to one of the in gundam seed? what will happen to mikan?

All of them are 13 years old now. And freshmen in the middle school division.

Chapter 1: the truth about Mikan's identity

Mikan is in her room packing her things up….

_Flashback_

Mikan is talking to a 30 years old man, he man is wearing a red uniform that have the logo of plants imprinted on the right shoulder of his uniform. His name is Kino Saradi, one of the private detectives that work on Plants corp. A multi million company in Orb country, owned by non other than Athrun Zala himself, and also the Husband of Orb representative Cagalli yula Attha-Zala.

" I've talked to your teachers and they agreed to let come with me to Orb and meet your parents there, But they have a condition" Kino said, his gray eyes matches his Black hair.

" what condition?" ask mikan, our 13 years old, olive green eyes, brunette haired Heroine.

" that you must go back here in the academy after a year." kino said monotone less

" okay, but can I at least stay hare for one more night? Lets leave tomorrow morning, I need to say goodbye to my friends first and tell them that I'll be back next year. Please Mr. Saradi?" Mikan pleaded, and was granted.

" another thing Mr. Saradi, can you tell me about my….. P p parents?" what ask, Kino notice that she had a hard time mentioning the word 'parent'. he sighed first before answering her.

" well as you know that both of your parents are now living in Orb. Your father, Daniel Elthman-sama , is the part owner of Plants corp., one of the biggest corporation in Orb, as for mother, Miranda-sama, she is a successful surgeon and also successful in Food business. Miranda-sama is a part owner of Minerva Hospital, and owns The most famous restaurant in Orb, the Dominion Palace, and may I also add that you have a half-brother?" Kino ask in the end of his story.

Mikan shake her head " No, but can you tell me about him as well?"

" alright, your brother Dearka, is your Father's son on his first wife, Dearka-sama's mother died after giving birth to him. After 7 years, your father met your mother and eventually get married, then they have you. Dearka is now a graduate of Zaft's pilot school. He is currently working in Orb's air force base, with his Fiancé Miriallia Haww." Kino finished.

" but if they got married before they have me, how come my surname is different from them? And why do I have to live with my grandfather alone if they are alive?" Mikan asks non-stop.

" well during the time your mother gave birth to you a war broke out and they are after you, because you're still a child they can use you to go against your family and hurt them, for they know that your family wont hurt you. They gave you the name 'Sakura' ,because its your mothers name before she got married, because that way they will have time finding you, and to be able to really make sure about your safety the left you with your grandfather. When the time comes that they want to take you back, your grandfather refused to give you, saying that he don't want to live and die alone, in the end your parents agree and promise to find you only when he is already resting in peace. We had a hard time finding you because we didn't think that you'll be here. But no that we've found you, your parents want to make-up all the years that you were apart even if its just only for a year." Kino explained, and mikan understood ( luckily )

"Oh! I understand, well then I think I should be going to my dorm room now and pack my things." Mikan said.

" well yes I think that would good, at least you can double check if you have everything you needed before we leave tomorrow" Kino said.

" well then see you tomorrow Mr. Saradi, ja ne!" after that she started to walk away

" Good day mikan-sama" Kino bid his good bye and walk to a different direction.

_End of flashback_

Mikan sighed and start packing again.

' after this I have to find Natsume-kun and bid him good bye, but I'll be back after a year, I think he shouldn't be that mad. I know he would understand that I need to see my family, but I promise I'll be back for him and for Hotaru and the others of course' Mikan thought while packing.

It been two months now since the famous Natsume Hyuuga, confesses to Mikan and since that time, no one dared to bully Mikan anymore ( well except for himself and her best friend Hotaru). Although he calls her by her name more often now, there are still time that he calls her polka-dots strawberries, mango, tangerine, little girl and other names that he personally give to her. While Hotaru still fires her baka gun on her every time she tries to hug her, she doesn't put into consideration that she is now the 'girlfriend' of the Famous Natsume Hyuuga, because she knows that Natsume wont hut her because she is the 'girlfriend' of his best friend Ruka Nogi, the blonde animal lover. Guess that while she was blackmailing him, thet develop feelings for each other unconsciously.

She was in deep thought when she heard someone knocking on her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. Well one of you might ask why did I mixed up 2 anime in one. Well its because a friend of mine from myspace ask me to do so.

_Chapter 2: **I WILL WAIT FOR YOUR RETURN**_

When Mikan open the door she found all of her friends there Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko,

Kokoroyomi, Mochu, and Yuu. Thet were all carrying gifts for her.

" can we come in Mikan-chan?" Yuu ask kindly his smile reaches his beautiful blue eyes although you can sense a bit of sadness there.

" do you want us to spend the whole night here, if you don't let us in I'll shoot you with this" as she said that she pointed her baka gun on her. ( yep your right its non other than our raven-haired girl with purple eyes, non other than our ingenious inventor Hotaru Imai.

" well…. Come in" and she open the door fully to let her friends in. "sorry its still a bit messy I'm not done packing yet."

And her friends settle in. Hotaru and Ruka in her bed, while Anna and Nonoko in the small couch ( she's already a two star in this story ) while Mochu and Kokoroyomi in her windowsill and Yuu in the chair near her Dresser. Mikan just lean on the wall beside her bed and look at all of her friends.

" well we want to say our goodbyes that's why we're here" Ruka started.

" yeah that's right so here the gift from me end Sumire, and also she said sorry she cant come here because she's having a head ache now." Yuu explain as he handed his and Sumire's gift to her. it's a class picture of class B that has been framed.

" thank you Inchou-kun" mikan said almost teary-eyed.

And the rest handed their gifts to Mikan, Mochu a book that contains lota of jokes, Kokoroyomi a diary ( well now what can we expect from our mind reader? He gave Mikan a diary so that can pour all of her thought there so it will be much easier for him to know her secrets, well that's what I think ) Anna gave her a box of pastries. She made it herself. Nonoko put a potion in the pastries so it can stay fresh even after three months. Ruka gave her a stuff cat ( a black one )And Hotaru handed her a box of Howallons. ( the biggest box) and she gave her a piece of paper when Mikan opened it, she sweat dropped.

" its my list of orders that you need to buy in Orb. Don't you ever come back here if cant complete it." Hotaru said emotionless.

But when mikan look again in the list she smiled sweetly.

1 box of imported chocolates

Different kinds of tools and materials for her invention

And

**bring your self whole and safe back here**

" oh Hotaru, I promise I'll return home safely." Mikan said While attempting to hug Hotaru, but as you can guess

_**Baka.baka.baka **_

She shot her with her upgraded BAKA gun.

"ouch"

" oh! Mikan-chan are you alright?, Hotaru try to be nice on her just this once." Yuu said while helping Mikan.

" well I told that baka to stop hugging me" she replied still emotionless." I'm tired lets go Ruka." she stands up and pulled Ruka along with her.

" well I guess we should leave also so you can finish your packing. By then Mikan, have an nice trip." the rest said in unison.

As they left, she started packing again. When all of the things are intact in her traveling bag and luggage. She decided to take a strool around the campus.

' this will be the last night I'll be seeing this academy, well for a year at least, might as well take a last stroll.'

As she walks in the empty grounds she can't help but cry. When she reach the Sakura tree she sat down and lean on the tree trunk and continue to cry. Unknown to her a raven-haired boy with beautiful fiery crimson eyes is watching her behind the bushes. When he came closer to her he spoke.

" why are you crying polka dots?" he said as he sat down beside her.

" oh its you Natsume-kun, well you know that I'm leaving tomorrow and wont be back for a year, that why I'm sad I wont be able to see you all for a year." Mikan explained.

Then to her surprise Natsume hug her tight.

"Na-Natsume….." she was cut off by Natsume lips on hers.

It was a long gentle kiss, when Natsume broke off, he didn't let go of her, they settled under their favorite tree. After a long silence Mikan said.

" Natsume-kun?"

"hmm?"

" will you wait for me?"

Instead of answering Mikan question, he ask

"promise me one thing little girl"

"what is it?"

" that you will never love someone else other than me."

" I promise. Why the sudden question?

" I cant stand it, if I found out that you don't love me anymore, I'll die if that happens.

" don't worry Natsume-kun I promise that you're the only one in my heart. Ne Natsume, you didn't answer my first question."

"What question?"

" that you will wait for me"

" I promise I'll wait for you, no matter how long"

" thanks" with that she fell asleep in Natsume's tight embrace.

They spent the entire night under the Sakura tree. Mikan is the only one who fell asleep. Natsume stayed up all night admiring her beauty. When its 4am already, he carried Mikan to her room bridal style. He gently put her to her bed. And as he was about to leave, Mikan woke up…

" Nasume-kun?" natsume stopped and look at his beloved.

"hn?"

"stay with me please? I wnt to spend my remaining hours here in the academy with you." Mikan moved s little to give Natsume a space on her bed. Natsume lay down beside her, but before they fell asleep, Natsume put a Golden locket on her neck. When Mikan looked at it, a NxM letters were engraved in front and when she opened it she saw their picture there both smiling. it's the only picture of Natsume smiling so Mikan was really happy.

"arigato Natsume-kun"

" I love you polka dots" he said with a little smile on his face.

" aishiteru my kuro neko-chan' she replied while chuckling a bit.

They both fell asleep in each others arms. When morning came in they woke up with a start because some one was knocking hard on their door.

A/N: whew that's my second chapter. Thanks for the reviews whether bad or good, I appreciate it a lot. Keep the reviews coming. I'll update as soon as I have a spare time. Thank you all for reading my work. By the way. This is my first fanfic. So I'm still not good at it. But I'll try to improved. ARIGATO GAZAIMASU


End file.
